gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Territory Glitch
i was about 89% complete on San andreas when this happened. don't know how. The stats recorded that i had yused a total of 200 cheats. so maybe that happens when doing 200. :I think that may just be a coincidence. I have never cheated on any game except my GTA games, the reason being that from the day I was first introduced to GTA III the cheats were sitting there next to me. I have almost completed GTA IV without cheats, and I'm proud of myself for that. Anyway, in the past, my brother and I have used multiple cheats. I've played every GTA game through several times by myself, and several times with him. Say with the weapons cheat, we would do it over and over again just to build up our weapons, and while I've never thought to look, I think we've been over 200. Though you may be on the right track, cheats do cause glitches, which may have led to this, just not the number, because glitches aren't intended anyway for it to happen at such a round number. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Faliure I can't use the glitch I fly a plane out of the state and wait 30 minutes last y died but last dont' have new terrirotries to conquest ¿Is posible that the faliure was for that i saw behind in the travel? Rhanks --Blas de Lezo 00:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I also waited 30 minutes with my plane flying to the North(not east or west) then I crashed in the water and woke up in a Hospital. No territories. I have also tried a 2nd time, this time flying east but only for 15 minutes, then I crashed and woke up in hospital but still no extra gang territories. I've not used any cheats. I don't find any "cheats used" stat. Where can I find this stat? Digitallysignedcoin (talk) 07:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Activating the glitch by using thirdparty programs The easiest way to activate this glitch ist to use an editor program that is able to edit the map zones, like the later versions of the 'SA Savegame Editor' made by modder paul breeuwsma. The map of San Andreas holds a total of 378 selectable zones. These zones include 3 different levels, as level 1 zones only cover a small area like groove street. Level 2 zones cover whole towns and areas like Red County and Bone County. Level 3 is one zone covering the whole map All zones can be selected to a total of 8 gangs: Ballas (purple), Groove Street (green), Vagos (orange), San Fierro Rifa (blue), Da Nang Boys (brown), Las Venturas Italian Mafia (grey), Wu Zi MuTriads (red), Varrios Los Aztecas (light blue) The number of dealers and pedestrians walking around each zone can be set, and the option to have cops patrolling the zone can be turned on or off Also the type of each zone can be selected to 20 diffferent types: Airport, Airport Runway, Beach, Business, Countryside, Desert, Entertainment, Entertainment Busy, Gangland, Golf Club, Industry, Out Of Town Factory, Park, Residential Poor, Residential Average, Residential Rich, Residential Rich Secluded, Shopping, Shopping Busy, Shopping Posh. (Changing the zone's type wont affect the gang warfare, as different types of zones only spawn different pedestrians and traffic.) Doppelblind (talk) 20:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't work for the consoles, sadly. 23:11, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup I think it is better to clean up this page because there are many problems in this page: #Bad languages. (Such as "you/you're/you'll/your/yours/you will/you are/you've", this word is not really polite to the players of GTA, so it is strongly advised to change any of the appeared "you" into "the player" or the protagonist's name of that game. Except for ones already contained in a specific sentences.) There are too many "you" in this page, this makes the page extremely annoying and the words are not polite to the readers or the players. #There is an outdated link in this page. I hope anyone can help me to process this little job. Thanks a lot. Car1234567 (talk) 12:00, July 28, 2017 (UTC)